blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Brotherhood of Zion.2C aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER POL
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3336.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 10:57:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ (Read 1639 times) Pendraggon Newbie Offline 48 Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « on: January 22, 2016, 02:14:36 AM » Following a direct order from Sqynet himself, WAR has been declared: IT'S BOZ, BON vs. INTER/POL/ YOU'RE A REAL HUMAN BEAN « Last Edit: January 22, 2016, 03:25:32 AM by Pendraggon » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63060 The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Dogtown Full Member Offline 103 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #1 on: January 22, 2016, 03:32:17 AM » Ok Logged El_Xanatos Newbie Offline 2 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #2 on: January 22, 2016, 06:08:42 AM » That one dude with 1k troops Logged Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #3 on: January 22, 2016, 07:01:54 AM » Rip in pieces. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #4 on: January 22, 2016, 07:24:37 AM » Inter/pol/ will not be tolerate this! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #5 on: January 22, 2016, 07:34:37 AM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on January 22, 2016, 07:24:37 AM Inter/pol/ will not tolerate this! Fixed it for you. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 499 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #6 on: January 22, 2016, 07:36:50 AM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on January 22, 2016, 07:24:37 AM Inter/pol/ will not be tolerate this! cuck Logged ZION Jr. Member Offline 73 Personal Text Gonna Annex the whole middle east!! Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #7 on: January 22, 2016, 10:30:37 AM » But why?they arnt even strong whats the point? its one sided and no fun! « Last Edit: January 22, 2016, 10:35:00 AM by ZION » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41496 FREE TO PLAY Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #8 on: January 22, 2016, 11:54:26 AM » Once again, BoZ plays NOD like a puppet. >Go fight our wars for us (just the hard ones, we'll tale the easy ones) Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #9 on: January 22, 2016, 12:17:06 PM » Quote from: Azhdaha on January 22, 2016, 11:54:26 AM Once again, BoZ plays NOD like a puppet. >Go fight our wars for us (just the hard ones, we'll tale the easy ones) It's the price Nod has to pay for finally being on the winning side of BLOC for once Logged Wielkopl Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #10 on: January 22, 2016, 12:18:47 PM » Inter/pol/, please destroy the zionists. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #11 on: January 22, 2016, 12:43:33 PM » Is there a cb or did we just get #YOLO'ed ? Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 WUBstep Full Member Offline 228 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #12 on: January 22, 2016, 01:18:36 PM » Quote from: Lebensraum on January 22, 2016, 12:43:33 PM Is there a cb or did we just get #YOLO'ed ? dwf flaked on the nod-inter/pol/ peace treaty Should have put the le maymays in the bag, nobody would have gotten hurt pmt Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 WUBstep Full Member Offline 228 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #13 on: January 22, 2016, 01:26:09 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on January 22, 2016, 12:17:06 PM It's the price Nod has to pay for finally being on the winning side of BLOC for once do you wanna go bro?? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ « Reply #14 on: January 22, 2016, 01:31:06 PM » Quote from: WUBstep on January 22, 2016, 01:18:36 PM dwf flaked on the nod-inter/pol/ peace treaty Should have put the le maymays in the bag, nobody would have gotten hurt pmt 1.http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2851.0 2.http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2736.msg33226#msg33226 3.Done 4.The uranium was sent to BoN or its allies.(Exluding 1 time due to my confusion who BoN allies were.) 5.http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2736.msg33019#msg33019 I dont see any flaking here. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 9 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3336.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 4, 2016 06:37:05 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ The World > Alliance Dec Archives Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ << < (5/9) > >> WUBstep: --- Quote from: dmc5 on January 22, 2016, 01:57:33 PM ---> That was a joke and I didn't ask for anything particular( can provide screens). I've sent 3 uranium after that. > Well I don't want to fuck up my rep and get reset for sending the uranium. Admit it. You don't have any legit CB. --- End quote --- >immediately sent the uranium off to thc >didn't send any uranium afterwards >no legit cb Azhdaha: I never knew NOD was given the permission and privilege to build a nuclear reactor. Ept2415: --- Quote from: Azhdaha on January 22, 2016, 11:48:48 PM ---I never knew NOD was given the permission and privilege to build a nuclear reactor. --- End quote --- Its called white privilege, shitskin Azhdaha: --- Quote from: Ept2415 on January 23, 2016, 12:06:55 AM ---Its called white privilege, shitskin --- End quote --- That's racist, convict. dmc5: --- Quote from: WUBstep on January 22, 2016, 06:26:02 PM --- >immediately sent the uranium off to thc >didn't send any uranium afterwards >no legit cb --- End quote --- >(Exluding 1 time due to my confusion who BoN allies were.) >1 uranium sent directly to Charra afterwards. >no legit cb Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 6 of 9 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3336.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 04:42:07 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ The World > Alliance Dec Archives Brotherhood of Zion, aided by Brotherhood of NOD declares war on INTER/POL/ << < (6/9) > >> WUBstep: --- Quote from: dmc5 on January 23, 2016, 01:26:58 AM --- >(Exluding 1 time due to my confusion who BoN allies were.) >1 uranium sent directly to Charra afterwards. >no legit cb --- End quote --- >sent 2 uranium to thc directly afterwards >muh one time it alllll went to chaaaara lmao if you wanna argue semantics dude w/e, you violated the treaty and didn't immediately offer anything in return. gib dmc5: --- Quote from: WUBstep on January 23, 2016, 02:47:49 AM --->sent 2 uranium to thc directly afterwards >muh one time it alllll went to chaaaara lmao if you wanna argue semantics dude w/e, you violated the treaty and didn't immediately offer anything in return. gib --- End quote --- >(Exluding 1 time due to my confusion who BoN allies were.) >It was all I could send. gib what lol? You attacked us without a declaration of war. You didn't ask for anything. WUBstep: --- Quote from: dmc5 on January 23, 2016, 02:53:46 AM --->(Exluding 1 time due to my confusion who BoN allies were.) >It was all I could send. gib what lol? You attacked us without a declaration of war. You didn't ask for anything. --- End quote --- idc about made up dmg ctrl gib. not worth the effort tbqh. GIB Utopia: --- Quote from: Azhdaha on January 22, 2016, 11:48:48 PM ---I never knew NOD was given the permission and privilege to build a nuclear reactor. --- End quote --- Aren't you IN NOD? Do you want your own alliance to be destroyed? Also why are you getting attacked by a fellow NOD member? Big Willy: --- Quote from: Utopia on January 23, 2016, 09:51:56 AM ---Aren't you IN NOD? Do you want your own alliance to be destroyed? Also why are you getting attacked by a fellow NOD member? --- End quote --- Internal NOD matter, move along citizen Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version